five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Phone Guy (FFMU Version)
Want to know more about '''Phone Guy'? Read Freddy Fazbear's Musical Universe.'' "Uh, hello, uh hello, hello? Oh, so you must be the new night guard right ? Ah anyway, i was also a night guard just like you, and I'm here to explain some things to you and also give you some messages, okay?" - Phone Guy '''talking with the Player in the first night. '''Phone Guy '''is an FFMU character who is practically the first character you meet. '''PS: You are NOT '''allowed to edit him or use him. Except you have permission from the creator or if you are an admin (but anyway, you need my permission.... hehe). '''Description Phone Guy '''described by icon on ''Ultimate FFMU Night'', is a red phone that makes a call at random times. Described by appearance, '''Phone Guy was a security guard who has worked in Freddy's Fazbear Musical Universe pizzeria and his real name is Michael. No one knows what he really looks like, what clothes he wears, whether he has hair or not, nobody knows. Backstory Phone Guy was born in London in 1955, he was 50 years old after his death. He at 17, worked at Fredbear's Musical World as a pizza delivery guy, so he was fired and in 2001 he came back working as a night guard. During a shift he was doing, he used to record his speeches and leave them as a guide for the beginners, he left 30 speeches recorded on a tape, so during his shift he was quiet because he knew it was the his last day at the restaurant, it was already his fifth night, when he heard noises inside the ventilation ducts, when he went to check he was attacked by an animatronic, he tried to escape, but he was in a dead-end, then the animatronic jumped on him and the animatronic bit him. The newspapers say, but what really happened was, he was bitten by an aniamtronic who had very sharp teeth, and at that time the animatronics had square teeth and not so lethal, the police still investigate this case to look for more clues of who was the who made the party. Personality He is a calm, quiet, kind and friendly person. Behavior W.I.P Quotes "Uh, hello, uh hello, hello? Oh, so you must be the new night guard right ? Ah anyway, i was also a night guard just like you, and I'm here to explain some things to you and also give you some messages, okay?" - Phone Guy '''talking with the Player in the first night. '''Trivia * Just like in [https://freddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com/wiki/Five_Nights_at_Freddy's FNaF], here's a Phone Guy too; * Phone Guy 'does not like Red Man; * One (''maybe) probably animatronic that caused his death was Anschluss; ** Or Musical Foxy. * '''Phone Guy ''SPOILER ''will appear on the ''Ultimate FFMU Night;'' * '''Phone Guy '''is a protagonist too; ** Soon will be revealed the why. * '''Phone Guy '''was born in the United Kingdom, but he can also speak American English normally. ** Because the British have a different accent (and also some words change) and he can speak American English with a British accent. Category:Paulotheplayer Stuff Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Guards Category:August DLC Category:FFMU Humans